This Was Right, So Right
by maqigirl
Summary: Was it all ruined? How would this going to be ok? Havers doesn t know why it happend, but she love him. But he can t possibly love her too, or can he?


**A.N. I don´t own any of the characters. They belong to Elisabeth George.**

**Hope you will enjoy the reading. **

This was right, so right

How could she let this happen? Everything they had must be ruined now. They were best friends and partners. For seven years had they seen each other almost every day. How could he like her now? No, it must all be ruined. It all happened last night.

They had just finished up a very tough case and where out celebrating with the others that had been involved in the case. It was in a bar, nothing special and nobody planed to be out long. Well, let say that the last thing was broken by everyone. They had fun, consumed drinks and talked. Barbara hadn´t had so fun in a long time.

***X***

A few hours in Lynley started to feel the effects of the alcohol he had been drinking. He hadn´t really said so much during the evening, he just was around overhearing the others talks. His attention wasn´t really on the conversations, no it was on a woman. Not just on any woman, but on his sergeant. Barbara Havers looked really good, Lynley thought of why he never seen that before. He always just looked at her without really thinking of what he saw.

The redheaded woman had a smile on her face almost the whole evening. She talked a lot with Winston and they had much fun. Lynley was captured with her. How had he overlooked her for this long time? She really was his all. She was his partner, his best friend possibly even the love of his life. Yeah, that was it. That was the thing. He hadn´t been able to put a name on that emotion he felt for her before. Now he knew what it was. It was love. She looked at him and smiled. The eyes looked so intensive at him that he didn´t know what to believe anymore. Did she like him as well? Did she want him the way he want her?

Lynley had offered to take her home later, but he then remembered they both had drinked quiet a lot so they had to take a cab. Somehow they both stepped off at his place. No one of them thought it to be strange, it was just meant to be in some way. So they heeded up to his apartment without any doubts. He doesn´t really know what they speaked of on the way up in the elevator. After closing the door behind them he couldn´t control himself any longer.

His lips captured hers. She responded quickly to his kiss. They held each other close kissing passionately. The kiss depends and their tongues started to explore the mouths. He couldn´t really remember all of what happened after that. He knew they had gone into his bedroom, clothes were removed and they made love. He knows that it was amazing, THAT he remembered.

The next day Barbara wasn´t there when he woke up. She did left a note, saying:

_Left around eight, couldn´t sleep. Didn´t want to wake you up. XXX Barbara._

He was a little disappointed that she left but he understood her. He would really have wanted to tell her how much he loved her (didn´t think he did that last night)

***X***

Barbara sat her desk. Elbows on the desk, head in her hands. How did this happen? Well, she knew HOW but not why. Did he just want a shag and she was closest?

"Hangover, luv?" Winston said with a smile when he sat down at his desk in front of her.

She looked up and just smiled a little. Better he thought she had a hangover then that he knew what really happened.

The door opened and in came Lynley. Now she hid her face in her hands even more. Just like a little child playing hide-and-seek. If I can´t see you, you can´t see me. She really hopped it would work, she just couldn´t face him now.

"Barbara…" A hand was on her shoulder. "…I would like talk to you in my office now" he sounded gentle and soft. This was it she thought. Now he would say it all was just a mistake made by a drunken man. Well, at least she was prepared for it.

***X***

"Barbara, there is something I would like to get sorted out" he said. He was going to tell her he loved her but really didn´t knew how. He was afraid of her reaction as well.

She looked at him a little. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew this would happen. Thought it was going to take longer dough"

"You know what I´m gonna say?"

"I guess. I mean, we were both drunk and it isn´t like it meant anything"

Lynley was shocked. Didn´t mean anything? What kind of a man did she think he was? He guessed that something's from the past had to do with the assumption.

"You don´t think it didn´t meant anything to me?" he asked calmly.

"Did it?" she sounded uncertain of where this conversation had lead them.

"Yeah it did. I wouldn´t done that to you if it wasn´t"

"What did it mean then? Just another fuck? Don´t care who the other one is just you got someone for the night?"

"NO! That´s not it. You sit down and listen to what I want to say" He was louder and a little angry. How could she think this of him? He must get her strait out.

"What´s the point? We both know the truth"

"It isn´t like that sergeant."

"Yeah? Like you care about my emotions? How I feel about this. You don´t care about me does you?"

"Doesn´t I?"

"No, you don´t!"

"Let me just say one thing. I care about you; I care about your emotions. You're my partner and my best friend. I doesn´t just care about you, I love you. I really do"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. She did that a few times like a fish on land. Finally she said "You love me?"

"Yes, I really do. With all my heart"

She didn´t knew what to say. She just looked at him.

"I know it´s makes a huge difference in our relationship but I really love you. Du you feel anything more than friendship for me?"

She looked at him. Looked for a long time. He felt so vulnerable under her eyes. "I love you too. Have done for years"

He was so happy. He smiled at her. Walked over to her and took her head in his palms. "I really love you Barbara Lynne Havers" then he kissed her. This was right, so right. This was how I should have been a long time before.

***X***

He kissed her gently. She do love him with all of her heart. She would never want to leve his embrace ever. This was right, so right.


End file.
